Child of the wicked
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: A what-if-story. What if Elphaba got pregnant the night in the forest? What if she found out after his “death” that she was pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credits for WICKED go to Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz. I own the plot, the idea, nothing else.**

**Thanks to ****BelieveTheWarIsOver for betareading.**

**A what-if-story. What if Elphaba got pregnant the night in the forest? What if she found out after his "death" that she was pregnant? **

**It started as a one-shot, but then I tried to imagine writing more – writing more chapters, a whole story – and now I have a fanfic with a couple of chapters you can read and enjoy.**

**CHILD OF THE WICKED**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing someone usually noticed about Elphaba Thropp was her eyes. From a distance, they appeared to be brown, but if one could stand her fierce, determined gaze long enough to get a good look at them, one would see that they were actually a very dark blue. The color was unique, but even more distinctive than that was the way they seemed to burn a hole in one's skin if one was out of her favor and unlucky enough to be in her line of sight at the same time.

Today they were filled with unshed tears - tears of joy and sorrow.

She was pregnant.

With Fiyero's child.

One he would never see grow up.

She had suspected it when she hadn't felt well the last week, but she had shoved the thought of a possible pregnancy to the back of her mind. She couldn't allow it to happen in her current situation. She was an outcast. The enemy of OZ. She couldn't be pregnant. Not now, not ever.

Elphaba wasn't made to be a mother. She grew up without a mother's love. She had never learned to love and be loved. Never.

At least, not until Fiyero came into her life. Fiyero had shown her that he loved her for one night. All they had was one night. They had created a child that night, a product of their love for eachother.

But was this love enough? The love he gave her, was it enough to raise a child? Did it make her fit to be a mother? Would she be able to raise a child or would she fail? Would she fail to keep her baby safe like she had failed to do so for the baby's father?

Full of doubts Elphaba walked over to the window in the tower of Kiamo Ko, the place she now called home. It was Fiyero's home.

What should she do? How could and should she handle the pregnancy? Yes, there was a way to handle unwanted pregnancies. She knew how and what to do. She knew that she could-no, she wouldn't finish that thought. She couldn't do it. Even when she wasn't sure she was able to love and support a child, she knew that she could never terminate her pregnancy. She couldn't rob the baby of a chance to live.

And besides, the baby was the only thing she had left of Fiyero.

Oh Fiyero. She missed him. More then words could ever describe. How she wished for him to be here right now, with her. She could imagine what he would do: he would be smiling. He would be happy. Fiyero would take away her sorrows. He would make a wonderful father for his child.

But he was dead; killed by her own spell, her own good deed.

He wouldn't be able to hear the baby's first word, see the first steps or the first day at Shiz. She had robbed him of his chance to be a father, of his chance to live. It was all because of who she was: the wicked witch, the enemy.

Fiyero would never be part of the life he created with her.

Tears started to run down her face. She cried for a baby who would never knew his or her father.

Elphaba placed her hand on her still-flat stomach in which grew her child.

Her child.

Fiyero's child.

The child of the wicked.


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 2**

Six months went by and Elphaba's belly grew.

Elphaba had left Kiamo Ko because she knew she couldn't give birth alone. Not to mention, Kiamo Ko wasn't a place to give birth.

Oh how she wished that someone was there with her, someone who was human. She loved the Animals but would they, especially Chistery, be able to help and support her during childbirth? Was she even strong enough to make it through childbirth alive? Her mother had died during Nessa's birth afterall. She didn't know, but Elphaba realized that she would find out sooner or later. The baby wouldn't stay inside her forever.

In the end, she decided not to take a risk. She left her castle, even if it was the only place she could really call home. Even thought she had the feeling that Fiyero was still near her everytime she walked through one of the corridors, walked up the stairs or was standing at one of the windows, she knew she had to go because in reality she was all alone.

Sometimes she imagined how her life would be if Fiyero would still be alive. Still be with her. She imagined his finger softly tracing the small hills of her spine, from the base of her neck slowly downward. She could feel him moving closer to her, the feeling of his warmth against her back, almost, but not quite touching her skin. He would place a kiss on her neck, right where her shoulder began.

Elphaba shivered as she daydreamed about him, about him making love to her.

She had had only one night with Fiyero: one night during which they had made a baby.

Her right hand moved down, over her swollen belly, coming to rest where it was kicking. She had taken to call the baby it, not knowing if she wanted a boy or a girl. Just as long as it wasn't a green baby, Elphaba would be happy. Not that she wouldn't love the baby no matter what, but having green skin in Oz wasn't something that would go unnoticed. Her child wouldn't have the chance for a normal life if it turned out green. The baby was already cursed by having the blood of the Wicked Witch running through the veins, it didn't need green skin, too.

Soon her life would change. It had already changed back when she had defied the wizard but there was no greater change in life as having a baby.

She had started to telling her baby about her life, her friends, Fiyero.

"You know, I never thought I would become pregnant or that someone would love me, but your father did it. He loved me We have met at Shiz, the university we went together. And let me tell you, your father and I weren't friends from the beginning. He has, no, had a carefree, dancing-through-life attitude. He was brainless but one day everything changed.

"We had a professor at Shiz, Dr. Dillamond. He was a goat. He was arrested and we got another professor. I'm not sure, but I think his name was Nikidik or something like that. Nevertheless, he showed us a caged lion cub. Back then I did magic, real magic. I am sure you will too. And when he showed us that cub, I couldn't help myself, I did magic to save the cub. The whole class was frozen, except for your father and myself. We ran away and he hid the lion. It was the same day I realized that your father wasn't a brainless idiot and that I cared a great deal for him. The very same day I got the letter from the wizard and the rest is history." She finished with a sigh.

If she had known back then what would lie in front of her, she wouldn't have travelled to the Emerald City. She would have finished her education, still be in touch with her best friend Glinda and, most importantly, Fiyero would still be alive. But on the other hand, if she hadn't done those things, she knew that she wouldn't be pregnant. She wouldn't have experienced what being loved really felt like.

Right now she was hiding in a small village or more precisely in a shack right outside the village.

While flying one day she had found the little place. She had overheard people say that this place was haunted. To her it was a wonderful hiding place and when the time had come for the baby to arrive she would have help, something she wouldn't have imagined a couple of weeks ago.

Not to far from her little hiding place lived an old woman. Elphaba couldn't give birth alone. There were things everyone needs help with and this was one of them. She had met the woman by accident.

Elphaba remembered the day. She had been feeling a bit unwell and hadn't been careful while outside searching for something to eat. Taking advantage of her lapse in judgement, someone had walked up to her.

Yantar, that was the old woman's name, hadn't ran away screaming when she had realized that Elphaba was green or when she realized that she was standing in front of the Wicked Witch of the West. Most of all, Yantar hadn't been shocked, only mildly surprised when she saw that Elphaba was pregnant.

Yantar had placed her hand on Elphaba's growing belly before she could say or do anything against it and told Elphaba to call her when the baby was coming.

Elphaba hadn't thought that she would see the woman again. At first she hadn't believed that the woman would help her but the next day Yantar walked all the way to her hiding place, bringing food, decent food, something Elphaba hadn't seen in a long time. She visited Elphaba daily, bringing food, and looking after her. For the first time since being with Fiyero, Elphaba felt taken care of.

When door opened that day, Elphaba was pulled out of her daydream, and Yantar walked inside.

"Shouldn't you be on your feet, young lady," she said in a stern voice but with a smile on her face.

For Yantar, Elphaba was the daughter, or granddaughter, she never had and for the first time Elphaba experienced something similar to a mother's love.

Life was wonderful for now.

But deep down Elphaba had a feeling that her happiness would never last. She didn't know how, but she knew sooner or later it would come to an end.

All good things always came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Yantar had been staying longer and longer during each visit as Elphaba's pregnancy progressed.

Sometimes they sat together in complete silence knitting. Sometimes Yantar told her what was happening in OZ. Elphaba never really spoke to Yantar, only answering her questions, and Yantar never pried. She had accepted long ago that something terrible must have happend to Elphaba, who she knew was the Wicked Witch, the enemy of OZ.

But today she asked Elphaba something important. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Dearie, what happened to your baby's father?"

What was it with people giving her nicknames?

First Glinda had called her Elphie, Fiyero had muttered Fae in the throw's of passion and Yantar called her every petname possible, her favourite being Dearie.

And now she asked her about Fiyero, the man who had fathered the child, a topic Elphaba never wanted to talk about, except to the child. Talking about it, admitting out loud that Fiyero was dead, would mean that she had to accept the death of her beloved.

She still hoped that there was a way that her spell, the one she had uttered not knowing what she had been saying the day he had been dragged away, had worked and that somehow he was still alive. But the realistic side of her, her mind, was telling her that it was impossible, that he was dead and never coming back. She would have to raise her baby alone.

Elphaba could say that she had killed him with her spell or that he was dragged away by the Gale Force while he had tried to help her. She still had nightmares about the day Nessa had been crushed by the flying house and Fiyero taken away from her.

"He is gone." Elphaba answered finally.

She hoped that she didn't have to explain further. Yantar hadn't asked Elphaba a lot of questions. After seeing the green woman for the first time months ago she had known that Elphaba was the most feared person in all of Oz but she still helped her. After seeing her and getting to know her, Yantar couldn't believe that she was the Wicked Witch.

"Gone, Dearie? I am sorry. Do you have any family left, aside from the child?"

Family? Elphaba never had a family to begin with. Her mother had died during Nessa's birth, her dead father had hated her from the day she had been born, green, and her poor sister Nessa was dead, too. Her whole family had died because of her.

But she never got the chance to reply as a pain she had never felt before ripped through her abdomen.

The whole day Elphaba had felt a pain in her lower back, not wanting to admit that it was time for the child to be born. She had hoped that the baby would stay for a while longer inside her. She didn't want to go through childbirth. Especially not like this: all alone, except for Yantar and afraid of dying.

And with the pain came the feeling of fear. Elphaba had dreaded the moment she would have to give birth because she was afraid that she would die like her mother had, during childbirth.

The rain outside the cabin was coming down in thick sheets, pounding against the window like a giant.

Her baby would be born on a rainy night. It had been raining the night Nessarose had been born, too.

Coincidence? She hoped not.

She winced again as another contraction hit her, this time more painful than the last one.

"I think it's time, Dearie. Come, lay down." Yantar helped her get comfortable on the bed. As comfortable as someone could be during childbirth.

Elphaba bit her lip until she drew blood. She didn't want to scream or curse. She wanted to suffer. Feeling the pain, accepting it, as the atonement for her sins. She had destroyed lives, so it was only fair to accept and bear the pain while bringing another life into the world. The life of the Child of the Wicked.

"It's ok to scream. Dearie, let it all out. Scream. It helps with the pain." Yantar encouraged her.

Elphaba shook her had. She would suffer in silence. She vowed to herself to bear the pain in silence. But the feelings were to much. She couldn't do it. She had to let it all out.

And when the next contraction hit her, she started to curse Fiyero and everyone that came to her mind. "By Lurline, I swear Fiyero, if you were here, I would kill you. It hurts! Too much… please, Yantar make it stop."

"Just a while longer, Dearie. Just a while. Babies take their time to be born." She tried to soothe Elphaba.

"No. Please… Please! Make it stop… Dear Lurline I am sorry for my sins but I only wanted to do good. I meant no harm…" But Elphaba's pleading was cut off with a shout of pain.

By now she was begging Yantar for help as tears streamed down her face. She wasn't crying because the pain of childbirth was too much to bear. She was crying about the unfairness in her life. She who was wicked was alive while all the good people died. She who only wanted to be loved, wanted to have somewhere where she belonged, where she didn't have to suffer through the loss of loved ones.

And after what seemed like days for Elphaba but in reality had been only a couple of hours, the first scream of a child echoed through the cabin.

"A girl." Yantar announced as she cleaned up the baby.

"Is it-" Elphaba couldn't finish the question. She already feared the answer.

"Not green."

And she thanked every unnamed godess that the child wasn't green, that the curse of having green skin had passed her child.

When Yantar had handed her the wrapped bundle Elphaba felt new tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hello Arwen, I am your mother", she greeted the little girl as she tried to get comfortable in her bed.

Elphaba was completely energized in that moment. She sensed that someone, Yantar, was hovering very closely over her, but she was only looking down at her newborn baby girl. And after a moment, her eyelids fluttered open. Cradling her daughter in her arms, Elphaba's shaking fingertips touched the rosy cheeks of the child. Her tiny, stubborn fists clenched on either side of her head, which was dusted with dark tufts of hair. She was perfect, so very tiny and so very perfect.

Reverently tracing a fingertip over the tiny button of a nose, then along the curve of the child's lips, she could not help but stare in wonder at the accidental miracle that one night had produced.

Her daughter, the Child of the Wicked.

During the first few days with her newborn daughter, Elphaba was confused. She didn't know how to handle a child but thank Oz for Yantar and her help.

And she missed Fiyero. She knew that she would never see Fiyero again, but with the birth of Arwen the longing to see her lover again grew. Arwen should know her father not only by her telling the baby stories about him. He should know that he had a daughter. Elphaba had already browsed through the Grimmerie, looking for a spell to bring back the dead, but there wasn't a spell for everything.

Now she stood at the window, gazing outside at the country, Arwen in her arms, rocking her to sleep.

"Arwen I am sorry. I killed your father. It's my fault that you will never know him. I wish I could turn back time and give you the chance to get to know him." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.** **Thank you all for the reviews. Curlycurlz asked why I made Dorothy travel for the duration of Elphaba's pregnancy. I am going to explain my reasons in the last chapter. And TillItryIllneverknow I hope you enjoy this part of the trip too. **

**Chapter 4**

Elphaba had asked Yantar to bring her a newspaper. She needed to read about what was happening in Oz, as she had suspected the elderly woman wasn't telling her everything. She had been right. There was a girl, Dorothy Gale, a girl whose house had crushed her sister and she was on her way to kill Elphaba.

"Our heroine, Dorothy, who has already destroyed one evil, is on a quest to free Oz of a greater evil, the Wicked Witch of the West." Elphaba read the headline out loud, shaking her head in disbelief.

She had known that she could be killed, one day. She had vowed to fight the wizard until one of them was gone for good. There wasn't a happily-ever-after, not for the Wicked. But was she the wicked one? Was she really evil? She was only a woman, a mother. She couldn't be evil.

But on the other hand she had done and seen things, evil and unspeakable things. She had been the one to mutilate the monkeys. She had turned Boq into a tinman. She had cast the spell that had killed Fiyero. It had been her doing no good, not the Wizard or Morrible. Yes, maybe she was indeed evil, Wicked.

She was full of doubts. Who was she really? Elphaba Thropp? No, Elphaba had stopped existing, little by little, starting the day she had defied the Wizard. Nearly going mad after Fiyero's death she had decided to give the Ozians what they had wanted most, a Wicked Witch. That was the day Elphaba had stopped existing altogether, like she had died with Fiyero and her sister.

She was the mother of Arwen Tiggular and the Wicked Witch of the West. But she couldn't be both forever. Elphaba should have anticipated that Morrible and the Wizard would use everyone to destroy her, the Wicked Witch they had created.

If she had never gone to Shiz, Morrible wouldn't have learned about her talent. Elphaba would still be the daughter of Melena and Frex Thropp, nothing more, nothing less.

But then she would have never met Fiyero, never made friends with Glinda and fallen in love.

It wouldn't do her any good to dwell in the past. The life she had once known and lived was over. Elphaba was now the most feared person in Oz, the Wicked Witch.

Now she had to deal with the so-called saviour of Oz, Dorothy Gale, a farm girl from Kansas, wherever Kansas was.

What should she do? What could she do? What would happen to Arwen?

She knew when they, the witch-hunters, found Arwen she would either be killed or thrown into Southstairs, left to die. She was the child of the Wicked, after all. But neither of which was an ending or a life she would have chosen for her child.

Arwen was the crown princess of the Arjiki Tribe, too. She could live with her grandparents, Fiyero's parents. Elphaba had taken away their child, now she could give them her only child, their granddaughter as atonement for her sin, for killing Fiyero. As a mother, she understood the pain Fiyero's mother must be going through right now. There was no greater pain as loosing a loved one, especially a child.

Not to mention there were things Elphaba couldn't give her daughter, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't travel with her child. She had to stay in hiding for the foreseeable future, maybe even forever. Arwen would have anything she could want and need living with her grandparents.

Sure, there could be a day that her exile would end, but after learning about the girl from Kansas, Dorothy, who was on her way to kill her, Elphaba knew that it would impossible. Her life would be over. Never ever would she have a normal life. She couldn't give Arwen a real childhood. She could only love her baby for as long as she lived.

In the end she would have to give her child away. There was no other solution. She had to give Arwen away to keep her safe. There wasn't a spell in the Grimmerie to prevent any harm from happening to her baby. Magic wasn't the solution for everything.

Elphaba walked over to her daughter who lay sleeping peaceful in a basket. Being two months, Elphaba could already see resemblance to Fiyero and her in the child. Arwen had her dark hair and what Fiyero had called her stubborn chin. She also had Fiyero's eyes and nose. Arwen would never be able to deny her parentage.

"Little one, we will have to part one day. I promise I will do anything to keep you safe and out of harms way even if I have to give you away. Right now I don't want to think about it, but the day to say goodbye will come, maybe sooner then I anticipate. Believe me if I had a choice I would keep you with me, forever. I love you my little Arwen," she whispered with tears in her eyes to her sleeping baby and leaned forward, softly kissing the child on the forehead.

Yes, she would meet Dorothy. She had to, but on her own terms and somewhere she felt comfortable. Kiamo Ko, her safe haven. Tomorrow she would take her daughter and travel to Kiamo Ko where everything would come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

**For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.**

**Chapter 5**

When the next day dawned, it was time to say goodbye. Elphaba would return with her daughter to the only place she had ever called home, Kiamo Ko.

"Dearie, no one knows that you are here. You could stay here and hide yourself. Arwen and you will be safe and out of harms way in the little cabin. You know that this girl is heading towards the castle. Going back would be suicide! Think about your daughter," Yantar pleaded, trying to make her see reason.

But Elphaba knew what she was doing. Last night she had lain awake in her bed, thinking. She couldn't stay in hiding forever. And she had to put an end to the existence of the Witch for the sake of her daughter. She couldn't go on like this. Elphaba felt that somedays it got harder to simply be Elphaba. Somedays she felt as if she really was wicked through and through, slowly going mad.

"That's the reason I am going home," she answered.

"You could-" Yantar started again.

"I know I could, but Yantar, I want to go home. Thank you for everything you did for us," Elphaba said, interrupting the woman who had taken care of her in last couple of months with determination in her voice.

Even though Elpahaba was not normally one to be affectionate, she leaned forward and hugged the woman she considered as close to a mother as she had ever known.

Arwen was sleeping peacefully, nestled safely in a sling over her shoulder. Life was so simple for babies, even when it was hard for the rest of the world. Eating and sleeping was all that they had to worry about. Arwen didn't know anything about the evil or about the people who wanted to see her mother dead.

"Then this is goodbye," Yantar said.

"Yes. It was nice knowing you. I wish I could have stayed longer," Elphaba said aloud and in her mind she added: and had the chance to live longer.

Elphaba knew that soon everything would be over. She would be gone.

Before she could say anything else she mounted her broom and flew up to the western sky. While flying she always felt free. She felt unlimited.

While flying she could get her mind of all the things bothering her, but not today. She still had to make a plan about how to approach Dorothy. As she remembered the day, the fateful day Dorothy came to OZ, she remembered what else had happened that day.

After spending the night together with Fiyero she had hoped for a happily-ever-after. He had promised her forever, to be with her and love her forever. Forever had lasted until he had been captured and dragged away by the Gale-Force the very same day. The day Nessarose Thropp had been killed by a flying house.

Glinda had given Dorothy the shoes, Nessa's ruby slippers. Elphaba wasn't sure what she could do about Dorothy but she needed to meet her, she needed the shoes Dorothy wore on her feet. She needed them for herself, for Arwen. They should belong to Arwen now. Elphaba wanted to give Arwen something to remember her family by. Those shoes were the last reminder of the family Thropp, a family heirloom. Elphaba needed to get the shoes for Arwen and even it it was the last thing she did.

She was the Wicked Witch, after all. She didn't care what others thought off her. The one's whose opinion mattered were either gone or still a baby.

But before she could think about the shoes and how to get them back some more she reached her destination: Kiamo Ko.

"Home sweet home", she said as she steared the broom towards the ground.

It should have been their home. The night in the forest Fiyero had made plans for their future. He had told her that he wanted to grow old with her, living in this castle. It was a dream that would never come true.

One day, someday soon, she would wake up and live her last day in Oz. She would be reunited with Fiyero again, but only in death.


	6. Chapter 6

**For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.**

**Chapter 6**

Elphaba hadn't planned to kidnap Dorothy. She had acted on instinct.

Chistery, who still had trouble speaking, had spied Dorothy and her companions on their journey towards Kiamo Ko. Dorothy was travelling together with a lion, a tin man and a scarecrow. No one she knew, no one who could be a danger for either Arwen or herself.

The only thing Elphaba knew was that she needed to see and talk to the girl alone.

She had send out her faithful friends, the flying monkeys, and had told them to bring back the thief who wore what was rightful hers, the girl who wore the ruby slippers. Now, the girl, Dorothy Gale, was held prisoner in one of the many rooms in Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba couldn't deal with her at the moment. Right now she wasn't thinking straight. She needed a clear mind when she would talk to Dorothy. She would do something rash, something she would regret later if she faced the girl now. Elphaba didn't want to harm her. She never wanted to harm anyone.

Elphaba didn't thinking rationally when she was either angry or worried. Right now she was both. She was angry at Glinda for _giving_ _her_ shoes to that wretched girl. Not to mention, she was also worried about Arwen and what would happen to her if she were killed.

At the moment she was holding a sleeping Arwen. Being a mother was still a new experience for Elphaba, but she was sure she could handle it, one day, if she ever got the chance for a happily-ever-after. She knew it was only wishful thinking, hoping for a happily-ever-after, a dream that would never come true.

During the last weeks she had learned that Arwen loved it when Elphaba carried her, especially when she was sleeping. The beat of Elphaba's heart was the best and softest lullaby for Arwen.

She wanted to cherish every minute she had left with her child. She knew that in a couple of days Dorothy's travel-companions would arrive at Kiamo Ko, together with the Witch-hunters, and she would be killed.

Elphaba knew that she had to get Arwen to safety. A safe place for Arwen would be far away from here, far away from her. She was already responsible for two deaths and didn't need another one on her conscience.

Elphaba wanted to die knowing someone would take care and love her daughter. She wanted to die knowing that Arwen was somewhere safe. And she already knew where Arwen would be safe. Fiyero's parents could keep her safe. She was sure that they would love her the instant they saw the child, their grandchild.

Elphaba had started writing a letter, or more trying to write a letter, to Fiyero's parents. She needed to explain about Arwen and about the night she had spend together with Fiyero. Elphaba had tried to put in words how sorry she was for being responsible for his death. She had written that she couldn't take care for Arwen, Fiyero's daughter, anymore.

But she couldn't find the right words for the truth. The attempts to write the letter lay crumpled on a nearby desk.

"I don't know what to write. I am sorry for killing Fiyero isn't good enough. . . . Oh Yero, why did you have to die? You have promised me forever," Elphaba said after another failed attempt.

Elphaba walked over to one of the windows, gazing outside. Far away upon the horizon, the sky showed a smear of oranges and yellows. Light was fading fast and most of the sky was already dominated by a deep indigo.

Another day gone by and tomorrow would come soon enough. Maybe she should try to write the letter tomorrow.

Soon she would start counting the rest of her life in minutes. Soon she would be dead, reunited with her lover and leaving an orphan behind.

The child of the Wicked.


	7. Chapter 7

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 7**

The days went by until nearly a week had passed.

Elphaba woke up on the floor, again. She had spent hours on her knees again, praying. For the first time in her life, no for the second time, she had prayed to the unnamend goddess, begging her to keep her child safe. She had been praying since the monkeys had arrived together with Dorothy four days ago.

She knew that her end, her death, was near. Everything would be over and she would be together with Fiyero at last.

All those sleepless nights, the times she had been praying or pacing around had taken their toll on Elphaba. She was slowly going mad. But who wouldn't in her current situation?

It had been one hell of a year for her.

First confronting the Wizard and running away with Fiyero, then, the next day Nessa was dead, crushed by a house. And Fiyero, who tried to save her from the Gale-Force was captured, dragged away and probably killed the very same day. Nine months later she had given birth to a beautiful baby-girl, already knowing that her life would soon be over and she wouldn't be able to see her daughter grow up.

Arwen had been the one keeping her sane and the mere thought of loosing her daughter was enough to make her go mad. Elphaba had only wanted to do good in her life but it seemed no good deed went unpunished. She had promised to herself nearly a year ago to never try anything good anymore. She had decided to give Oz what it wanted: a Wicked Witch.

Elphaba was destined to be unhappy for the rest of her life, a life that would soon end. There would be an celebration in all of Oz, the celebration of her death.

She could already see the witch-hunters walking towards the castle in the distance. She had maybe a day, maybe only a couple of hours until everything would be over, no more than that.

Elphaba had a feeling of foreboding. She felt she wouldn't be able to watch the next sunrise, to be alive the next day, tomorrow.

She needed to get Arwen to safety. But she was selfish. She wanted to keep her daughter by her side until the last minute, until it was nearly too late.

During the night she had finished the letters she had intended to write, one for Fiyero's parents and one for Arwen, when she was older, explaining everything. The letters where tucked away in the blanket she had wrapped Arwen in.

Elphaba had already told Chistery that he would have to take Arwen and fly her to Fiyero's parents when the witch-hunters entered Kiamo Ko. She just hoped that it wouldn't be to late. If the witch-hunters entered the castle, they would not only kill her but Arwen too, if she was still there. She had to keep her child safe.

Sighing she stood up. Her hair had come loose from it's strict bun and was hanging in her face. She didn't care if it only added to the picture of a mad witch. She didn't care anymore about her appearance.

It was time to talk to Dorothy.

The girl was still locked in a room. Elphaba had only opened the door to place something to eat and drink inside the room, twice each day. In fact, sometimes she had forgotten the girl. While praying she hadn't thought about her prisoner. Yes, Dorothy Gale, the so-called saviour of OZ, was the prisoner of the Wicked Witch of the West.

Elphaba laughed, no, it was more a mad cackling then a laugh.

Time to face the girl. Time to get the shoes.

"Hello Dorothy. I came to talk to you about stealing the shoes of a dead woman," Elphaba said as she entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to **TheAngelOfHope, TillItryIllneverknow, musicfan1207, wicked thru and thru, You are love, WalterUnaForever, Dreaming Wide Awake, discordchick, punkchick18, Curlycurlz, Lydia Monroe, HaChosenOne, ren-san, MissWickedWitch, Someonerandome** and anyone else I haven't namend for your reviews. I am glad that you enjoyed my little story. There will be an epilogue, divided in four parts and then this fanfic will be finished. **

**Chapter 8**

Talking to Dorothy hadn't gone well and Elphaba was still ranting when she left the room. "Oh, for Oz's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore! If you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again then get my shoes off your feet!"

As she walked back up the stairs towards her room Elphaba saw Glinda standing there, in Kiamo Ko.

"You, go away."

"They're coming for you, Elphaba."

"Don't I know it," she replied simply.

In Elphaba's opinion Glinda was as dumb as ever. Shocked, Glinda looked at her friend. It couldn't be true, could it? She had to save her friend, her last friend. Everyone else was dead. Nessa, Boq, Fiyero, they were all gone. She couldn't loose Elphaba too. Elphaba couldn't be this stupid. She had to go and hide herself.

"Elphie, listen to me! Let the little girl and her dog go," Glinda began. "You have lost your mind. Elphie, listen to yourself! You can't keep the girl locked in this room. You have to let her go. Do it for me, please Elphie." Glinda tried to make her see reason as she followed her friend.

"I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West!" Elphaba cackled.

But she was a mother, too. Her little child was sleeping a few feet away, in a basket. If Glinda wouldn't stop talking in her shrill voice, she would wake her up.

Elphaba walked over to the basket. Gazing at the child she nearly had killed. Yes, back when she had learned that Fiyero was dead, she had tought about killing the child, but just only for a moment. She had given birth and tried to raise her as best as she could in the last three months.

"What's this? Oh, Elphie, not a baby, too! You have kidnapped another child!" Glinda had finally realized that Elphaba was gazing at a baby.

But before Elphaba could tell her the truth about Arwen's parentage a monkey flew into the castle, carrying a letter.

"What took you so long? Oh, nevermind. Give me the letter, now." Elphaba nearly ripped the letter out of the monkey's hand. As she read the letter, Glinda had a moment to really look at her best friend. Elphaba had changed. She remembered a shy, young woman, firm in her beliefs. Now Elphaba looked as if she had aged twenty or more years. Since Shiz, since Elphaba had defied the wizard she had seen her friends only two times. Once in the wizard's throneroom, the day Fiyero went with her. The second time had been a day later, the day Nessarose had been crushed by Dorothy's house.

That had been a year ago, today. If Glinda couldn't save her friend, Elphaba would have the same dying day as her sister.

"Elphie, what does the letter say? Is it about Fiyero? What has happend to him? Is he..." Glinda couldn't say the words.

But she anticipated the answer. He couldn't be alive anymore. Glinda had been there the day he had been dragged away by the Gale Force. It had been the day Nessa had been crushed by the flying house.

"We've seen his face for the last time." Elphaba answered her friend, not looking her in the eyes.  
"Oh no! He can't be . . . No, no! Elphie, I can't loose you too."

Elphaba took a deep breath. The letter changed everything. But why couldn't she have received it a year ago, or maybe even a month. Now it was too late. She had to act, fast and now. Elphaba could already hear the witch-hunters. She anticipated that there wouldn't be enough time to send Chistery with Arwen to Fiyero's parents. She had to change her plans for her daughter.

"You're right. It's time I surrender." Elphaba stated more to herself then answering Glinda.

Elphaba carried a bucket filled with water, which had been sitting in the far corner into the middle of the room. Anyone who entered the room she was in right now would see the bucket. And everyone knew that water would melt her. Madame Morrible had told the Ozians that Elphaba's soul was unclean, that pure water was able to melt her, to kill her.

"Water will kill you! No!" Glinda protested.

But Elphaba wasn't listening to her friend. She had one last goodbye to say. The hardest goodbye ever.

She had to say goodbye to little Arwen.

The child of the wicked.

Elphaba picked Arwen up and brought the little girl's face up to her own.

"Arwen, I am sorry. You know that I love you. And that's something I thought I wouldn't be capable of. But as you grew inside me, I learned to love you as I learned to love your father. I am sure he would be proud of you. Now I have to say goodbye. I am sorry, little one, but I can't take you with me where I am going. There is one thing I have to tell you. Whatever you do I will always be proud of you, Arwen and don't forget that I love you, always."

After having said goodbye to her little girl she walked over to Glinda.

Little time was left. Elphaba had changed her mind and decided to leave her child with Glinda. Glinda should raise her, keep her safe and love Arwen as her own.

"Glinda, you have to hide. You can't be found here! You can't be seen with me."

"But Elphie-"

"No!" Elphaba shouted. "Glinda, please. One of us has to live. One of us has to make good. That has to be you. Please."

"No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything."

"They'll only turn against you," Elphaba replied sadly.

Elphaba looked at her friend. She had made one of the hardest decisions. The witch had to die and she had to leave Arwen behind.

"Glinda, please. Hide yourself. And hide my baby girl. Please, keep her save and raise her as your own."

"Your baby?"

"Our baby. Mine and Fiyero's. Her name is Arwen," Elphaba said as she handed Arwen over to Glinda.

Glinda took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. The baby, the one she had thought Elphaba had kidnapped too, was the child of her former fiancé and her best friend.

After today Arwen would be the only thing she would have left of Elphaba and Fiyero. She nodded. There wasn't anything left to say.

And then Elphaba embranced her friend. Clutching her. Holding her tight. Kissing her baby girl on the top of her head, for the last time.

"Now. Hide yourself. No one can ever know you were here."

And with that being her final words, Elphaba pushed Glinda into another room, locking the door behind her.

The life of the Wicked Witch would end, today. Elphaba had no other choice but to let the witch-hunters melt her and give her baby away.

She couldn't take her baby with her where she was going.


	9. Epilogue Part 1

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

**Epilogue**

**Part 1 (Yantar) – Two days later**

The last two days had been happy days throughout Oz.

There was a celebration in Oz, everyone was celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch.

The Wicked Witch of the West had been melted by the saviour. Dorothy Gale had succeded in killing her. Everyone was happy about the fact that they wouldn't have to fear what Madame Morrible had called a distortion, a repulsion. Someone whose green skin was an outward manifestation of her twisted nature.

However, there is always an exception to every rule. An elderly woman sat in her little house, not happy about the happenings in Oz. She cried for the woman who had died. She mourned her friend.

Yantar had gotten to know the woman. She knew who the Wicked Witch had been. Elphaba Thropp, a young woman and mother of a beautiful baby-girl. She hadn't been wicked, just misunderstood. She had been an unsure, shy human being looking for a place where she belonged. She had been a woman who had suffered a great loss in life and had been truly alone. Everyone else had only seen the Wicked Witch but Yantar had seen behind the mask Elphaba had slipped on and she had cared, and still did care for Elphaba and Arwen.

And right now, Yantar was very worried about Arwen. What had happened to Elphaba's child?

Since she hadn't read anything about a baby in the newspaper, Yantar was sure that Elphaba had found a way to save her child somehow. She hoped that Arwen was safe. Yantar was unsure if the Witch-hunter's would have hurt or even killed the baby. They had been intending to kill the Wicked One and Arwen was the child of the Wicked. She imagined that the child would be killed too, if she had been found. Gruesome people had been ruling Oz. Yes, they would have killed the child too.

She got up from her table and walked out of her house.

Gazing upwards at the clear western sky she remembered the times she had spent with the Wicked Witch.

Yantar thought that maybe Elphaba should have stayed here, in hiding, then she would still be alive. Yantar had begged her to stay and hide herself. She would have helped her. Elphaba had known that she would die sooner or later. She had told Yantar that they, meaning the wonderful Wizard, Madame Morrible and everyone else in Oz, wanted her dead. Elphaba had told her that she had sworn she would fight the Wizard until one of them was dead. It was more of a promise. She would fight for good and for the rights of the Animals until either the Wizard of herself were dead.

Elphaba knew that it would be her. She knew she would die and the Wizard would still live and rule.

It was true; the part about her death. But the Wizard wasn't ruling Oz anymore. Glinda the Good had taken over.

Yantar remembered one day when she had listened by accident to Elphaba telling Arwen that she would give her life to keep her alive. Any mother would die saving her own flesh and blood. Yantar would have done the same if she had a child.

_Flashback_

_Yantar had walked all the way to the cabin. It would soon start to rain, maybe even a thunderstorm would come up, but she wanted to make sure that Elphaba and her child were alright for the night._

_As she stood in front of the door she heard Elphaba voice from the inside. She was talking to her daughter. "Little one, do you know that you are my little wonder? The living proof that someone had loved me. Your father did love me and he would have loved you. Fiyero was a good man, maybe the best. He gave his life to save me and I will give mine to keep you safe."_

_End of Flashback_

"I hope you are finally happy and at peace where you are," Yantar said before letting fresh tears fall from her eyes, crying for Elphaba Thropp. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one mourning Elphaba.


	10. Epilogue Part 2

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

**Epilogue**

**Part 2 (Elphaba and Fiyero) – Ten years later**

Since leaving Kiamo Ko ten years ago, Elphaba and Fiyero had spent their days either in hiding or traveling to another hiding place, never staying for a long time in one place. They were still afraid that someone would not believe the Wicked Witch to be dead and would come searching for her. She couldn't be found, ever. She would have to stay in hiding forever.

Both lovers were together at last. Finally reunited. But the price they had paid for their happily-ever-after had been too high. Elphaba had to fake her own death, Fiyero was turned into a scarecrow and they had to leave their child behind. A green woman and a scarecrow raising a child would have been suspicious.

Shortly after leaving Kiamo Ko, Elphaba had told Fiyero about his daughter.

_FLASBACK_

_She knew that he had a right to know that he had fathered a child. After all she had muttered Arwen's name a couple of times during a dream. Elphaba had always warded off Fiyero's questions, telling him a lie instead. She had told him that Arwen had been the name of a child who had lived nearby her hiding-place and that Elphaba had watched her in secret while she had been playing outside._

_But now it was time for the truth. She couldn't go on like this, lying to her lover, to the father of her child._

"_Fiyero, we need to talk," Elphaba began._

"_About?" Fiyero replied._

"_Something I did." Elphaba answered._

_She was still unsure how to tell him that they had a child together. A child she gave away. A child who was now raised by Glinda, his former fiancé. _

_Fiyero looked at her, expecting her to start talking. He could see that she was fighting a battle inside her. He presumed she was thinking about a way to tell him about something she had done, like killing a couple of people while she had been mad with grief for him and her dead sister._

"_You remember my dreams? My nightmares?"_

"_Which one?"_

_Elphaba hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep. Always waking up drenched in sweat, muttering under her breath._

"_About the girl, Arwen."_

_Fiyero nodded._

"_She hadn't lived nearby my hiding-place. She lived with me.", Elphaba told him._

"_How? Why?"_

"_Remember the night in the forest? The day we ran away together? A couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant, with you child."_

"_I have a child?" Fiyero asked in disbelief._

"_I have been hiding somewhere safe. A woman, her name is Yantar, helped me during the last months of my pregnancy and during childbirth. I gave birth to a little baby girl, Arwen Tiggular," Elphaba finished._

"_Where is she now? What happened?"_

_Elphaba took a deep breath and continued. "I thought you were dead and I knew that everyone wanted me dead too. They would have killed Arwen. She is the child of the Wicked. Long before I knew that you were alive, I had decided to send her away, someplace safe. I had thought to let her live with your parents, but she is now living with Glinda, who will raise her as her own."_

_Fiyero was shocked. He had a daughter. One, who lived in the Emerald City. Elphaba could have hidden her in Kiamo Ko, somewhere safe. They could have taken her with them into hiding. But now she was living with Glinda. Fiyero didn't know how they could get their daughter back._

"_And now? How do we get her back?"_

"_We don't."_

_Elphaba couldn't look him into the eyes. She had told him that he had fathered a child and would never be able to see her. _

"_But Elphaba, she is our daughter. She should live with us, her parents."_

"_You know that I had to give her a chance to live her life. I did not want to raise her somewhere, not knowing if we have a shelter for the night or enough food to fill our stomach__s. I should have talked with you about it but I haven't had time. Glinda was in the room with me, the Witch-hunter's on the way and I couldn't send Chistery with her to your parents. I had no other choice as to give her away. She deserves to live her life."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

There wasn't a day Fiyero didn't miss the child he never knew.

There had been times he wanted nothing more then to travel back to the Emerald City and take her back with him. But in his mind he knew Elphaba had done the right thing in giving Arwen away. They would have never been able to raise her. Raising a child and hiding from all of Oz wasn't something you could easily pull off.

The only thing Elphaba and Fiyero had left of their daughter were Elphaba's memories and occasional glimpses into a crystal ball. Elphaba had taken it from Kiamo Ko with her into hiding so they could check up on Oz and Arwen.

Watching her daughter growing up, only seeing her in the crystal ball was so painful sometimes that it nearly tore Elphaba's heart apart and she longed to hold her again.

Maybe one day they could be together again, but that was only wishful thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Fiyero asked her, already anticipating the answer.

"Arwen."

Fiyero embranced his love. He knew that the pain a mother suffered when losing a child was sometimes too much to bear and Elphaba had suffered a great deal. In the early days of their hiding he had heard her crying out Arwen's name in her sleep. By day she had acted as if the loss wasn't affecting her. But Fiyero knew her too well to be fooled.


	11. Epilogue Part 3

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

**Epilogue**

**Part 3 (Glinda) – 19 years later**

Glinda knew that it was time to tell her the truth. Arwen should know the truth of her parentage. She should know that 19 years ago her friend had entrusted the care of Arwen to her. Glinda had made good on her promise and loved Arwen as her own but she had decided that she had to tell her.

And now, she stood outside Arwen's dormroom at Shiz, not knowing what or how to tell Arwen the story of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular.

Gathering up her courage Glinda the Good knocked at the door only to have it open from the inside.

"Aunt Glinda." Arwen was surprised to see her surrogated mother.

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Sure."

Glinda walked into the room and sat on the bed. Years ago she too had lived in a dorm here at Shiz. Years ago Elphaba had still been alive. If she had known what would happen, she would have tried harder to keep Elphaba from defying the wizard. Glinda sighed. Telling Arwen the truth wouldn't be easy.

"Arwen, we need to talk about your parents." Glinda told the girl.

Arwen looked at her expectantly. Glinda had always told her wonderful stories about her parents. Arwen grew up knowing a lot of stories about them.

"You have told me a lot about them." Arwen answered.

"Not their names and the truth. The whole truth. Arwen, I am going to tell you something I haven't told anyone. Promise me that you will listen to me, let me finish my story and then you can ask me anything you want to know."

"Sure."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"You know just about everyone in Oz hated your mother at one in her life. You have already heard the horrible lies still spreading around. No one will ever believe the truth, but you have to. You have to believe me that your mother wasn't anything you have been told. She was my best friend. She was a wonderful person, maybe even the best I have ever met. And if someone should have a happily-ever-after in his or her life it would have been your mother." Glinda stopped, unsure how to tell her, that her mother is the Wicked Witch of the West. She couldn't very well blurt out that Arwen's parents were the Wicked Witch and a dead prince.

Anxious about finally finding out the whole truth about her parents, Arwen looked at her aunt beseechingly.

"You know that everyone does things in their life they later regret. I did a couple of things I still regret and have never apologize for. For instance I am responsible for the death of your aunt. But that is a story for another day.

"Nineteen years ago I started ruling OZ, but before me there was the Wizard. He left Oz the day the Wicked Witch was melted. Arwen, your mother, everyone thought she was Wicked. Your mother was called the Wicked Witch of the West." Now Glinda had done it, blurting out about Arwen's mother being the Wicked Witch without explaining.

To say Arwen was surprised or shocked was an understament. It wasn't everyday you found out that your mother was the enemy of Oz.

"And my father?"

"He was my fiancé, Fiyero Tiggular."

"The traitor," Arwen muttered.

Arwen had heard that he once had been the captain of the Gale-Force. But one night, when the Witch had been in the palace about to be captured, he had helped her escape.

"No! Listen Arwen, I should start at the beginning. But first you have to believe me that your parents were wonderful people. Your father died saving your mother. She had been lured into a trap and the Gale-Force had been hiding nearby, ready to capture her and drag her back to the palace. She would have been killed, either burned on a stack of melted. Your father came to her rescue. His love for your mother was something you can't really describe. He loved her deeply. Fiyero saved your mother and you. I believe she was already pregnant that day. Yes, he saved the two of you and gave his life. The Gale-Force didn't ask any questions, they believed him to be a traitor. He was beaten, badly and then nailed on a pole, placed in a cornfield, left to die," Glinda stopped.

Even though Fiyero had died twenty years ago his death still hurt Glinda. She misses both her friends.

"Were you there when he died?" Arwen asked.

Glinda shook her head. She had left together with the Gale-Force, unable to watch her former fiancé die. But she still remembered the last words she had heard him saying: 'Fae, I love you. We will see each other again. Death won't be able to keep us apart.'

Remembering his last words always brought tears to Glinda's eyes. She hoped her friends had been reunited. They both deserved a happily-ever-after, even if it could only happen in their afterlife.

"He was killed because he loved her?"

"Yes."

Arwen shook her head in disbelief. She believed her aunt. But how could something like this happen in Oz? Someone being killed because he loved another person deeply! And if they were capable to kill her father because he was in love with her mother, maybe she wasn't the Wicked Witch afterall. Maybe her mother's beliefs were different and they hated her because of them.

"What about my mother? She wasn't wicked?" Arwen wanted to know.

"Never. Madame Morrible, the Press Secretary of the Wizard, created lies about your mother. Sure, your mother was a witch. She had a special talent. We were together the first two times she performed a spell, the first time she gave the monkeys wings. You have heard about the flying monkeys. Chistery was one of them.", Glinda remembered the day in the throne-room. After that day she had seen her best friend Elphaba again, but only three times. The first time three years later, when Fiyero had left her.

"And the second time? Aunt Glinda, you made me promise not to interrupt you but you have to finish your story."

"I am sorry Arwen. You are right. And after all, you deserve to hear the whole story tonight. I want you to start your life after Shiz knowing who you really are. I can only tell you a bit more. I didn't see your mother after the day she had defied the Wizard, except for on three occasions, but I was with her the day she died. It had been the one year anniversary of your fathers death."

"They share the same dieing day?"

"Yes. Your parents died today, 20 and 19 years ago. We knew that your mother was hiding in Kiamo Ko. I went there by bubble with the intention to make her see reason. She had kidnapped Dorothy and her little dog Dodo-"

"Toto," Arwen interrupted her.

"Yes Toto. Nevertheless, your mother was slowly going mad. She knew that she would be killed, and even if she wasn't killed, she would always be an outcast. She had been right that no one would believe her wanting to only do good. Your mother had been worried what would happen to you after her death. I believe she intended to send you to your grandparents, your father's parents. But when she realized that it was too late, she asked me to hide with you. I promised your mother to keep you safe and love you as my own."

It took Arwen a while to fully comprehend Glinda's story. She had known that her aunt and her parents had been friends and had been at Shiz together, but now she knew the whole truth.

"I believe that she never wanted to harm anyone."

Glinda nodded. She hadn't anymore to say.

"I have something for you."

Glinda placed the box with the ruby slippers and the letter she had found tucked into Arwen's blanket 19 years ago on the bed.

"Your mother wanted you to have them.", Glinda told her before she left the room.


	12. Epilogue Part 4

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am going to write a sequel sometime later this summer.

**Epilogue**

**Part 4 (Arwen) 19 years later**

She sat in her room at Shiz at the window, watching the sunrise that promised a wonderful day, another day without her parents. People she never personally met.

Her aunt Glinda had raised her. She had told Arwen stories about her parents and yesterday, finally the truth of her parentage.

Yesterday Arwen had found out that she was the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West and the crown prince of the Arjiki tribe.

Aunt Glinda had told her to never forget who her parents were and that her mother had loved her very much. But it would be impossible for Arwen to forget her parents.

Yesterday she had been given a letter. A letter written by her mother, 19 years ago.

Arwen had read the letter enough times throughout the night she had already memorized every word her mother had written. Her mother. Arwen had never thought she would think of someone as her mother, let alone own anything that had belonged to her.

Arwen read the letter again out loud:

"_My little Arwen, _

_By the time you will be able to read this letter, I will be long gone, dead. I am sorry that I won't be there to see you grow up. Don't think I didn't care for you or didn't love you. That's not the truth. But the circumstances in my life prevent me from being there for you. I guess you have already heard the stories of the Wicked Witch of the West. That's me, your mother. Please believe me that I only wanted to do good but every good deed was punished. I regret a lot of things I have done, but never loving you or your father. He was one of the few people who accepted me for who I am. _

_Arwen, never forget that not everything is what it seems to be. Believe only the things your heart tells you are right. I will never forget you and if you ever feel lonely or sad, look up to the western sky and imagine me flying through it. I will always be with you, in your heart and your memory. _

_Your mother, _

_Elphaba Thropp."_

Arwen tried to imagine her mother and her father. She tried to imagine them being young and in love. She had never believed in fairytales, but somewhere deep inside her she knew that her mother had gotten part of a fairytale-ending. Her parents were reunited and living together in the afterlife.

She still remembered her aunt's words. "_Your mother had been worried what would happen to you after her death. I believe she intended to send you to your grandparents, your father's parents. But when she realized that it was too late, she asked me to hide with you. I promised your mother to keep you safe and love you as my own."_

She had started school as Arwen Upland but she was a Tiggular by birth. Glinda wouldn't be upset if she carried her father's last name from now on. It would only make her prouder then she already was. Arwen was sure about it.

As the very first ray of sunshine fell into her bedroom, her room was bathed in sunshine which reflected in the mirror.

She stood up from her place at the window and walked over to her nightstand. Arwen picked up a picture her aunt had given her of her parents at the age of 19. She was told that she had his smile, her mother's dark hair and his shining blue eyes.

She was like them, a bit of both of them, but she wasn't. Not really.

She was Arwen Tiggular, daughter of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular.

"I promise you, mommy and daddy, I will make you proud," she whispered, a single tear ran down her cheek.

With her head held high, wearing the ruby slippers who had once belonged to her aunt Nessarose, she walked out of her room. Today was her graduation day.

Today she would graduate from Shiz.

She, Arwen Tiggular, child of the Wicked.

**The very end**


End file.
